kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle KanColle Edition - Everyday Hustle
'Haruna Kai Ni ' Admiral: "Man, we went through a lot during summer. So much for a 'summer break'... or rather, summer break my arse. Facing off these ridiculous ladies almost put quite the dent on my sanity hadn't I been partly insane myself to even tell you people to break through." Haruna: (confused) "So what you're saying was that... you're already insane from day one?" Admiral: "Well, figuratively so. People have been telling me I don't have enough to push through all the way to the end, and they were somehow right. In the end it became a war of attrition, with our side losing the capability to re-arm our fleet for another bout first. ... Much like history, eh. But your history is your history, it's just something we should learn from so that we don't repeat the same mistakes." Haruna: "I see. So, Admiral, you're acknowledging your own mistakes, is that what you're saying?" Admiral: "You can put it that way. You see, out of all of the new recruits we could've potentially gained based from intel, we only managed like half of it. We could've spent time looking for the others. The last one was out of reach for us... wait, I get the feeling we were actually fighting with her. How did she fall into the Abyss in the first place? What kind of worldly regrets that corrupted her soul, powerful enough to return her to the world with that form? Nevertheless, we were so close, but I think we were too dependent on the power of brute force. Though, strategically, we don't have enough resources to mount assaults on the power generators and their supply lines everyday before meeting with her main force. Also, there's the issue that I've been telling you people to equip certain doubtful set-ups when another one would work much better with a higher guarantee. To put it short, I'd say that we took on too much risks for little gain. Not to mention there are some of us who could've helped on our way there but it is my neglect of them that they themselves lack the power to be part of our main fleet for the campaign." Haruna: "That's true. We could've had Maya help with air defense, our carriers' air arm can only secure us enough airspace for our important advantages such as doing artillery spotting to direct our fire. Most of the enemies' bombers are strong enough to slip away from the bulk of our fighter force... and have the ability to decimate our fleet with a single strike." Admiral: "And that's why getting her trained enough is one of our next goals. The goal is for us to see nothing but our own planes in the sky, attacking the enemy, while their carriers are left with nothing to attack with. As much as possible, that is." Haruna: "Yes. By the way, Admiral... you looked somewhat cool when you faced off with the leader of the enemy. Truth to be told, I was shaking a bit the first time we met her. But you didn't lose your composure, I wish I could have followed your example." Admiral: "You're flattering me too much. Actually I was so nervous I kind of stood still. But I knew that if I completely lose it there it'll turn our campaign at that time even more of a disaster than it already was." Haruna: (giggles) "I can understand that. Admiral, you're human, after all." Admiral: "I don't want to hear that from a ship. By the way, Haruna, are you ready? Your next upgrade is here." Haruna: "Yes. Let's go, Admiral." -- 'Tone Kai Ni ' Tone: (panting) "Ugh... what harsh training... Admiral, what in the world made you put me and the rest into such... torture!? And this... submarine (points to Maruyu beside her)! Letting her go as bait for us to fire upon the enemy, what kind of tactic is that! Except for the carriers, I was so tired, I can't even target the enemy proper!" Maruyu: "T-tone''-san'', please, don't be so angry with Captain! ... A-at least... the docks were comfortable to be in..." Tone: "Even if you say that! Admiral, this is insanity! Stop this, already!" Admiral: "We're already stopping, though. Tone, haven't you taken a look at yourself? You're able to give them a beating even under such circumstances. Also, you're plenty strong before, but look at this." Tone: "What! Wha-- what the, blueprints!?" Admiral: "That's for you." Tone: "For... me?" Admiral: "You're strong, but this tells me that you need even more than that. Since you already had a lot of improvement compared to that time, I figured it's time to let you know. Tone, you're going to be upgraded once more." Tone: (beams up) "R... really!?" Admiral: "I'm serious. Now, do you want it? At least this makes you a shining example for your sister to follow through." Tone: "O-of course!!! As long as it means more power to me... I, Tone, shall gladly receive it! With this I can feel like a proper elder sister to Chikuma!" Admiral: (That's a quick turnaround from her temper. Chikuma was right. ... I should properly reward her sometime in the future with the same thing I guess.) And so Tone was remodeled into her Kai Ni form. Tone: "Oh... this is the new me? Such power, I can feel it! Also... hmm. This lower part feels a bit strange, but it seems to have a lot of air going through it... hmm. Oh, Admiral? Are you curious to see what's hidden beneath? Here, here!! Heh heh." (flaps it repeatedly while flashing it to the Admiral) Admiral: (turns away) "Tone... I know you're happy with your new form, but... don't tell me that's a new habit you picked up from Sendai and company. That's harrassment, you know." Tone: "But of course!!! Since you put me into such hardship just to turn me into this, it's just right that you receive the same torture!! Here, here!! Hahahahaha!!" Chikuma (standing next to them): (Well, Tone-neesan looks happy enough with that... I wonder if I should play the same 'game' with the Admiral once I get that upgrade some day in the future? Hehe.) -- 'The Angel and Devil - The Two Battleships' Admiral: "I never noticed it before, but looking at you two, you seem to complete a theme that contrasts with each other." Mutsu: "And what would that be, hmm?" Admiral: "How do I say this... It's the 'angel versus devil', something like that." Mutsu: "Oh? How would you explain that? Who's the angel, who's the devil, hmm?" Admiral: "I'd say you're the devil, Mutsu. Well, as in, you have plenty of a mature attractive lady's charm. Your figure and style has a lot to do with it. You're a pretty one if I may say so. And you have quite the persuasive power. ... And your antennae makes up the horns." Mutsu: (sits next to the Admiral, touching his face with a finger) "Oh my, you're flattering me. To call me a devil is a bit mean, though, but it's okay to know more of me personally, you know...?" Admiral: "... That's why you're the devil, Mutsu. It's just something I noticed. And Haruna..." Haruna: "Y,yes?" Admiral: "That antennae of yours makes me think it's some sort of angel wings headband worn on the head. Your silhouette also gives you the form of one in my opinion. You have a kind personality to your character, that's good to know. Also... thanks for being my first battleship, Haruna." Haruna: (blushes a tiny bit) "T-thank you, Admiral! Haruna will continue to fight on!" Admiral: "Also it's fine for you to be a little bit more forward in your expression. Though, just carry on the way you can get used to. Everyone has their own charm, so it's good if you can work on that, too." Haruna: "... More forward... I see... Then, Admiral... if you can excuse my selfishness..." (moves to Admiral's other side and leans next to him) Mutsu: "Oh my, going on the offensive are we? Not like I'm going to lose, hehe." Admiral: (Me and my mouth... most Admirals I know would kill me to be in this situation but I don't think this is much of a blessing. These people probably have brains on their lower heads.) -- '"Crazy Psycho XXXX"' Ooi: "Hello. I'm Light Cruiser Ooi. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Admiral: (sighs) "..." Ooi: "Um, Admiral?" Admiral: "... One word about Kitakami and I'll silence you." Ooi: "Eh?" -- '"Crazy Psycho XXXX" 2' Ooi: "Geez! What's with the Admiral! It's our first meeting and he thinks I have something strange between you and me, Kitakami''-san''!" Kitakami: "Well let him be. You see, in the other places people just like seeing us paired together, yeah? He's not one of them. And there's this another place where another you turned full raging dyke on the other me." Ooi: "Those are all just another me! We're friends, right, Kitakami''-san''!? Even though I might have such a tendency... it's not like I go crazy about you all the time!! Just what does he take me for!? Can I shoot him to teach him a lesson!?" Kitakami: "Wouldn't do that if I were you, Ooi-chi..." Ooi: "Huh?" Kitakami: "We're talking about a stupidly fearless freshman Admiral who would go alone to meet a very powerful enemy that can turn us into smithereens within the first shot and made them go insane by talking them down, even though we lost. He made them suffer for their victory over us. Even though he's human, he has good battle instinct, he can point a knife to your throat in a matter of seconds. And--" Admiral: (pops up from Ooi's behind) "Is there something wrong, you two? Did I just hear some things about me?" Ooi: "Uwaa!" (jumps) Kitakami: "Oh, Admiral, s'up~ Nothing much, just, Ooi-chi here wants to know more about you, so why don't we have a chat over morning tea?" Admiral: "Very well. I also have a need to excuse myself for my first exchange of greetings with her earlier. Also, since both of you are here, you two have a lot of catching up to do with Kiso." Ooi: (... Just what is he!?) Note: Yes, I don't like your brand of 'purest form of love in the world.' You can like it but don't tell me to like it too. Category:Blog posts